


O plano secreto das crianças

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filha de Riley e o filho de Will pedem para brincar juntos, mas têm motivos ocultos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O plano secreto das crianças

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The children's secret plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788608) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para um pedido anônimo, era para ser universo alternativo onde pais se conhecem levando os filhos para a escola, mas não estava em casa quando escrevi e só lembrava da parte de universo alternativo sobre pais, então acabei fazendo buscam os filhos da escola.

Uma das coisas que Riley gostava sobre seu trabalho era os horários. Sempre podia pegar sua filha na escola, e quase todas as noites podia colocar ela na cama antes de sair para o trabalho. Tinha sorte por uma das suas vizinhas, Yrsa, não se importar de cuidar de Lúna de noite, então tudo funcionava bem. Acenou para Lúna quando a viu correndo para fora com o resto dos colegas.

Lúna chegou com um garotinho, provavelmente de sete anos, como ela. “Mãe, o Max pode vir pra casa pra brincar comigo? Por favor?”

“Tenho que falar com os pais dele primeiro, ver o que eles acham,” então para Max, “Eles estão aqui para te pegar?”

“Só tenho o meu pai, não tenho uma mãe. O tio Diego disse que o papai me encontrou quando eu era um bebê e me acolheu,” respondeu, então começou a procurar por seu pai.

“Eu disse para ele que só tinha uma mãe, então a gente combina,” Lúna disse como uma declaração de fato.

O pai de Max chegou nesse momento, antes que Riley pudesse responder.

“Oi,” ele cumprimentou. “Vamos, Max?”

“Pai, posso ir para a casa da Lúna para brincar? A mãe dela disse que tinha que falar contigo primeiro.”

Ele se virou para Riley e ofereceu uma mão. “Will Gorski, você deve ser a mãe da Lúna. O Max fala bastante sobre ela.”

“Sim, sou Riley Blue,” ela disse, apertando a mão dele.

“Esse é o nome artístico dela, ela usa ele porque as pessoas fazem uma cara engraçada quando escutam o nome de verdade dela, fazem isso comigo também. É porque não somos daqui,” Lúna ofereceu.

Will riu. “Sim, Max me contou sobre isso. Vocês são da Islândia, certo?”

“Sim, nós saímos porque a neve faz a mamãe chorar desde que o papai morreu,” Lúna respondeu antes que Riley tivesse a oportunidade.

“Já chega, Lúna. Agora se você me deixar discutir isso com o Sr. Gorski.”

“Will está bom. É claro que Max pode ir se você não se importar, mas gostaria de anotar seu endereço e telefone.”

“É claro.” Ela abriu a bolsa para pegar uma caneta e um pedaço de papel.

“Ou você pode vir junto, pai!” Max sugeriu.

“Sim, ele pode, mãe?” Lúna pediu.

“Oh, tenho certeza de que Will tem outras coisas para fazer.”

“Não gostaria de me impor.”

Riley e Will falaram quase ao mesmo tempo, mas as crianças estavam dedicadas a derrotar eles.

“O papai não tem que trabalhar hoje, é claro que ele pode ir.”

“A mamãe não se importaria que você viesse, e então você pode ver onde a gente mora pra que você não ache que a gente é um bando de sequestradoras.”

Os adultos ainda tentaram argumentar, mas não podiam ganhar contra suas crianças. Finalmente, concordaram que todos iriam para a casa de Riley.

Quando estavam andando para o metrô, Max sussurrou para Lúna, “Você realmente acha que isso vai funcionar?”

“Espero que sim, mas se eles não sacarem, vamos continuar ajudando. Você vai ver que já, já, você vai ter uma mãe e eu vou ter um novo pai, então nós podemos ter dormidões e bricar juntos todos os dias.”


End file.
